Waiting For Her Love
by youn2731
Summary: SEQUEL TO THINKING OF HER Buffy/Samantha Carter


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**AN: Please let me know if you like it.**

Sam quickly headed for the General's office. She needed to request leave to go and see Buffy. Xander had told her that they were in Cleveland, averting another apocalypse. A demon had taken Buffy by surprise while she was fighting another demon. It had snuck up behind her and gutted her like a fish. Then it picked up her fallen form and threw her into a wall, hard. Buffy had suffered from a lot of blood loss, as well as internal injuries. She was currently on life support and hadn't woken up yet. Sam was truly scared that there was a real good chance that Buffy would never wake up, and that she died never knowing how much Sam truly loved her. When she reached General Landry's office, she knocked on the door before entering. The General looked up to see a distressed Sam.

"How may I help you, Carter?" He asked gently. Sam fidgeted a little, drawing a deep breath while gathering courage.

"Sir, I need to request emergency leave immediately." Sam stated shakily.

"What's wrong? I need to know some details before I can approve you leaving." General Landry inquired.

"A friend of mine is in the hospital." Sam explained vaguely.

"Just a friend?" General Landry lifted his brow. Sam fought hard to not blush at the General's tone.

"A very 'close' friend, sir." Sam said emphasizing her words, leaving no room for confusion. The General coughed lightly.

"I see. In that case, I give you permission. You may leave immediately." He conceded.

"Thank you, sir." Sam replied gratefully. Then she quickly left the office.

* * *

_:Six Months Earlier:_

Buffy and Sam walked up to Sam's front door. They had just finished their third date. It had only been a week, but things were progressing smoothly. Buffy turned to Sam, her eyes burning with desire.

"I had a good time tonight." Buffy said softly, leaning into Sam.

"Me too." Sam agreed breathlessly, waiting for Buffy's lips to reach hers. When they melded, Buffy slipped her tongue into Sam's mouth and gently coaxed Sam's tongue. It was a slow, sensual kiss that held promises for more. Sam moaned quietly as she responded to Buffy's persuasive mouth. When the kiss ended, both women were breathing hard.

Buffy smiled wryly at Sam. Her body was worked up and it was taking a lot of self-control to reign in her hormones. Right now, all she wanted to do was shove Sam against the door and ravage her.

"I should get going." Buffy said reluctantly. Sam nodded. Buffy gave her another quick kiss and started to walk away.

"Wait!" Sam called out. Buffy turned around with a questioning look. "Would you like to come inside?" Sam asked nervously. They both knew what it was implying.

"Are you sure?" Buffy asked gently. She didn't want them to make a big mistake by rushing into this new step. She was more than ready, but she didn't know how Sam felt.

"Yes, I am." Sam stated unwaveringly. Buffy smiled.

"Then I'd love to."

* * *

_:Present:_

Sam walked through the doors of the hospital and saw a large group of people anxiously waiting. It had to be Buffy's friends and family. Sam headed in their direction. Most of them were young girls varying in different ages. She saw a core group huddling close to each other. A red headed woman quietly sobbed into another shorter dark haired woman's arms. A younger brunette with blue eyes was leaning into an older man, who awkwardly patted her back as she cried. Another dark haired woman in leather paced near them, as if she didn't know what to do with herself. A skinny blonde man was going around giving everyone words of encouragement. Another dark haired man with an eye patch was passing out food and drinks to anyone who would accept. It seemed like it was just his way of dealing.

"Excuse me?" Sam said nervously. They all looked up at her, making her feel like a bug on a microscope. "I'm looking for Xander Harris." The man with the eye patch spoke first.

"I'm Xander. And you must be Samantha?" Sam nodded. He held out his hand. Sam took it.

"Yes. I came as soon as I could. How is she?" Sam asked hesitantly. Xander gave her a sad look.

"Buffy's in critical condition. She still hasn't woken up. They aren't letting anyone go in to see her right now." Sam's face fell.

"Oh." She said a bit forlornly. Xander took pity on her.

"Why don't you stay here with us while we're all waiting?" Sam nodded. "We've all been looking forward to meeting the one who stole Buff's heart. Though, we were sort of expecting it to be sooner." Xander gave her a pointed look. Sam's cheeks took on a slightly pinkish hue.

"I'm really sorry about that. Something came up at work that only I could deal with." Sam explained awkwardly. "This wasn't exactly how I wanted to meet Buffy's family either. I'd have preferred it to be somewhere else too." Sam said a little defensively. She knew that her not showing up for their big dinner hadn't exactly given her any brownie points from them in her favor.

Xander held out his hands in a non threatening gesture. "Whoa! Look, I didn't mean to sound accusing. Now isn't the time either. What matters is that you're here now, and we can get to know you while we wait for news on Buffy." Sam looked at him warily. Xander gave her a small smile. "Here, lets make the introductions in order. That's Buffy's sister, Dawn." He pointed to the young brunette with blue eyes. "Her watcher, Giles." He gestured to the older man. Sam held out her hand.

"Nice to meet you both." Sam said as she shook their hands.

"You too." "Likewise." Sam noticed the British accent on the older man. Xander led her to the red head and the younger dark haired woman holding her.

"This is Willow and Kennedy." He pointed to the red head first, then the dark haired one. Willow gave Sam a watery smile. Kennedy gently squeezed Willow in support. Sam shook their hands.

"That's Faith." Xander motioned to the dark haired woman in leather, who just nodded her head in greeting. "The weird guy over there is Andrew." Andrew gave Xander a hurt look and waved at Sam. Sam waved back awkwardly. Xander then proceeded to introduce the rest of the girls there. Apparently, they were strictly Buffy's team members, the hospital not big enough to hold every single slayer who had wanted to come and show their support. Sam felt a hint of pride for her lover, amazed that this group of people were just the tip of the iceberg of the amount of people that loved and respected Buffy. How could she not love her? Sam smiled softly thinking about her lover and the first time they admitted they loved each other.

* * *

_:Flashback:_

Sam led Buffy into her bedroom, pushing her back onto the bed. Sam removed Buffy's clothes first, then her own. They lay on the bed, slowly stroking each other's bodies. Neither of them had been with a woman before and it should have felt clumsy, but it wasn't. It felt right. Buffy rolled on top of Sam, lightly stroking Sam's nipples. They hardened instantly. Buffy leaned down and sucked one of them, making Sam hiss. It felt wonderful. Sam held Buffy's head in place with one hand, and caressed her ass with the other. Buffy ground her hips into Sam, trying to get closer. Sam groaned and pulled Buffy's mouth to hers in a hard kiss. Their tongues met each other with impatience, swirling around one another. When the kiss ended, Buffy moved her lips along Sam's jaw, trailing kisses down her neck, occasionally nuzzling her throat. Buffy worked her way down Sam's body, finally stopping at Sam's wet, glistening sex.

Buffy kissed one thigh first, then the other. Then she took a tentative stroke through Sam's puffy lips with her finger. Sam bucked against her. Buffy grew bolder, stroking Sam's pussy more purposefully, her fingers circling Sam's clit, teasing her, but never actually touching the hard nub. Sam moaned. Buffy slipped her finger in Sam's slick hole, slowly stroking. Sam was practically dripping with juices. Buffy withdrew her finger and brought to her lips. She sucked Sam's juices off and groaned in pleasure. It tasted delicious. She slipped her finger back in and added another, stroking in and out of Sam. Sam thrust her hips to meet Buffy's fingers, trying to get Buffy to pick up the pace, but was met with torturous refusal. Sam growled in frustration, but Buffy just smiled. She leaned down and took a long, hard lick through Sam's nether lips. Her tongue swirled around Sam's clit, occasionally flicking the swollen muscle.

"Buffy, please!" Sam begged her. The teasing was becoming unbearable. She grabbed a fistful of Buffy's hair and held Buffy's head to her pussy.

Buffy continued to tease Sam's clit with her mouth, but began to pick up the pace of her thrusting fingers. Sam lifted her hips to meet Buffy thrust for thrust. She whimpered. Buffy could tell that Sam was close to coming when she felt Sam's inner walls tighten around her fingers. Buffy furiously rubbed Sam's g-spot, causing Sam to groan. Then her lips captured Sam's clit and she bit down. Sam cried out at the unexpected pain and pleasure shooting through her, causing her to have a very intense orgasm.

"Ooohhh! Buffy!" Sam yelled out when she came. She shuddered violently, thrashing about on the bed.

Buffy let Sam ride out her orgasm, slowly milking it. After Sam had calmed down, Buffy licked up all of the secretions leaking out of Sam's pussy, contentedly. Sam's body tightened at Buffy's gestures, letting out one more small orgasm. When she crawled back up Sam's body, she gave Sam a smug grin.

"How was it?" She asked.

"It was wonderful. I think you're a natural." Sam grinned. Buffy smirked.

"I'm not quite done yet." Buffy settled between Sam's legs. She separated Sam's swollen lips to reveal a still hard clit. Then she did the same for her own pussy, which was dripping wet with arousal. She place herself directly on Sam's clit and moved slowly, bracing her hands above Sam's head. She let their slick pussies slide along one another, building up the tension. Buffy sighed in pleasure as she rubbed her groin into Sam's. Sam grabbed Buffy's ass and pulled her closer as they moved against each other.

Buffy began to move faster, with Sam in perfect sync. She thrust harder against Sam's pelvis, the pleasure begging to be released. Sam felt herself getting wetter with each move. Buffy felt herself getting closer to her release and rotated her hips into Sam's. Sam bucked against her. With one last thrust, Buffy reached down between them and pressed Sam's clit with her thumb. Sam screamed out her release. Buffy came a moment later with a shout. She collapsed on Sam and nuzzled her ear.

"I love you." Buffy said roughly in Sam's ear. Then she pushed herself up to look into Sam's eyes. Sam gave her a gentle smile.

"I love you too."

_:End Flashback:_

* * *

"Are you all family of Buffy Summers?" Sam was brought back from her thoughts by the doctor. She frowned.

"Yes, doctor. Do you have any news for us?" Giles asked. Everyone began to speak at once.

"Will she be okay?" "Is she awake?" "Can we see her?" Giles turned and gave everyone a glare, causing them to shut up. Satisfied that there would be no more interruptions, he motioned for the doctor to continue.

"She's awake and stable now. You may all see her, but only two at a time and for only a few minutes each. She needs to rest more." The doctor said firmly. They all nodded.

"One thing first, though. Which one of you is Sam?" The doctor asked.

"I'm Sam." Sam answered anxiously. The doctor's eyebrows rose. He hadn't been expecting a woman.

"Oh. Before we allow anyone else in there, Miss Summers has been asking to see you." Sam's heart fluttered at hearing that she was the first person Buffy had asked for. She looked hesitantly at Buffy's family. They didn't look too happy at hearing that they would have to wait, especially Dawn. Sam's eyes met Xander's. He gave her a wry smile and nodded. Sam smiled gratefully and allowed the doctor to lead her to Buffy's room.

**Please give me reviews filled with hugs and kisses, and false promises of love. Thanks.**


End file.
